1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk set arrangement with a first drive disk set and a second driven disk set for a chain-CVT with a function-optimized disk set contour.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2005 037 941 A1 discloses a belt and pulley transmission that essentially includes a drive- and a driven disk set, wherein each disk set has an axially fixed disk and an axially movable disk, respectively disposed on a drive- or a driven shaft and connected together by means of a chain arrangement for torque transmission.
At present, disk sets with curved-surface disks and a chain having rocker pins of the chain arrangement with matching contours are known on the one hand, and straight-surface disk sets—that is—disks whose flanks do not feature curvature are known on the other hand.
Since the disk set angle between the smallest and the largest running radius of disk sets with curved-surface disks change depends on the chosen radius of the disk set, the problem is that, when dimensioning the adapted chain contour, attention must be paid to ensure that so-called edge supports do not occur, and hence intensified tribological loading—because the pressure ellipse does not fully lie on the rocker pin of the chain arrangement.
One problem with disk sets having straight surfaced disks is that more support is required to hold the disks in position against the pressure exerted by the chain arrangement, whereby the support requirement differs between the smallest support in under-drive and maximum support in over-drive. This is inconvenient in both cases for sizing the power requirements of the hydraulic system. Moreover, straight-surface disk sets lead to increased track displacement.
An object of the present invention is therefore to design a disk set such that its disks combine the advantages of a straight-surface disk set with those of a curved-surface disk set.